¿Al final del camino o no?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Todo llega al fin, y Merlín en su enfrentamiento con Moldret pierde a morgana así recuerda ciertas cosas del pasado. Es el primero que escribo de esto haber que os parece, espero vuestras críticas o si os gusta.


Bueno aquí os dejo este pequeño one shop espero que os guste y vuestra opinión de él nos vemos al final de este.

_**Al final del camino ¿o no?**_

-¿QUIEN HA SIDO?, ¿QUIEN HA LLEVADO TALES ACTOS A LA PRACTICA?-

Tales eran los gritos que se escuchaban en el pasillo más alargado del gran castillo de Camelot que conducían al trono del mismo reino.

Estas palabras pronunciadas desde el mayor de los dolores y los pesares resonaron en todo el castillo y en los jardines del mismo cercanos a los ventanales de la gran sala.

Su cabello azabache antaño ahora reflejaba claramente el paso de los años por él, y tenía vetas grisáceas y blanquecinas intercaladas con unos cuantos mechones negros.

Sus ojos azules como el mar y el cielo mostraban la furia que albergaba su alma herida, sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas eran las pruebas del sufrimiento de su corazón, pero a pesar de su gran pesar aun le quedaban a este fuerzas para reclamar venganza por lo sucedido en el lugar.

La ropa que portaba anteriormente nunca habría soñado con portarla, se trataba de una túnica de color azulada que dejaba en claro su grado ante otros magos o druidas, pero desde que su gran amigo, el cual ahora yacía en uno de los jardines dormido para la eternidad, había ocupado el lugar que le estaba destinado había sido libre de las cadenas que había tenido que llevar, no solo él sino todos los que eran como él habían sido declarados libres de persecución, al menos todos los que habían deseado serlo, pues otros presos del odio y del dolor provocado por las persecuciones no habían cedido en su deseo de venganza y en su afán de castigar a los culpables por más que estos hiciera ya mucho tiempo que los habían abandonado.

Entre ellos estaba una persona que a él le causaba un dolor casi incalculable, pero cada cual había escogido su camino, uno que separaba sus caminos pero a la vez los llevaba siempre al mismo lugar, a estar juntos en cualquiera que fueran sus andanzas, siempre persiguiendo lo mismo, siempre encontrándose y a pesar de uno u otro ayudándose.

Sus pasos resonaban en el gran pasillo mientras buscaba por todos lados a los culpables de todo aquello, no tardó en salir a los jardines y allí al fin encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas antes formuladas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Emirs.-

Los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo cuando ante él se encontró con un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que sonreía de medio lado y en una de sus manos portaba una piedra brillante y trasparente que él pensaba que había destruido en el pasado para que nadie pudiera nunca jamas poder utilizarla, pero que al parecer algo había salido mal.

-Moldret.-

Tan solo el susurro del nombre lo hizo comprender, si él se encontraba allí no le cabía ya ninguna duda de quien había sido el culpable de todo eso y lo que era peor, de quienes lo habían ayudado.

Dentro de él algo comenzó a romperse, algo que por mucho tiempo llevaba guardando y atesorando como el mayor y mejor regalo el más preciado de todos, el sentimiento que lo había hecho seguir hasta el final e intentar llevar todo su destino a buen puerto.

-Así es, te acuerdas bien de mí, como ves al fin lo hemos conseguido hemos llevado a cabo la venganza deseada, nuestro pueblo y religión al fin son libres de la esclavitud y la persecución, esos locos que creyeron en una ocasión poder con nosotros ahora yacen a nuestros pies como debería de haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero yo era un niño, y la otra persona destinada a llevarlo a cabo estaba en el lado contrario, pero aun así Emirs no has podido hacer nada.-

Era cierto, se suponía que su destino era llevar a buen puerto toda aquella lucha, pero su fracaso había sido increíblemente grande y lo peor de todo es que siempre había sido advertido de ello, pero sus errores pasados, si hubiese escuchado al gran dragón en su momento, ¿pero cómo dejar a un pobre chico de no más de diez años morir ante él sin ofrecerle auxilio?, no, él no era así, su corazón siempre había sido de otras opiniones, más piadoso y lleno de cierta culpabilidad, y la única vez que había tenido el valor suficiente para llevar a acabo una injusticia había sido tan alto su precio que bien sabían los dioses de la antigua religión lo que le había costado todo ello.

-Moldret, Arturo te ayudó, ¿cómo puedes haber echo todo esto después de saber que él nunca haría nada en nuestra contra?-

La risa de Moldret resonó en el alrededor pero esta no llegó a sus ojos, estos estaban tan teñidos de odio y ¿dolor?, si eso era lo que él podía apreciar en los ojos del hombre ante él.

-¿Acaso creíste alguna vez que podría perdonar al hijo de quien mandó matar a toda mi familia?, por favor Emirs te consideraba más listo.-

-Él no era culpable de nada de lo que Uther llevó a cabo, siempre estuvo en contra de sus actos él era...-

-Un cobarde, un cobarde que a pesar de estar como tú dices en contra de los designios de su padre nunca hizo nada por detenerlo.-

-No podía él...-

-Déjalo Emirs, ya todo esta echo, no hay más vuelta, mi venganza y la de los míos esta llevada a cabo al fin se hizo justi...-

-NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA POR QUE NO ES CIERTA, LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO A SIDO MATAR A TU GUSTO Y ...-

-No Emirs, estas equivocado siempre lo estuviste y aun ahora lo estas, pero no tiene caso discutir por cosas que no merecen la pena discutir, ven que te muestre nuestro nuevo reino, en el que la antigua religión será una vez más la única y verdadera religión.-

-No, no lo entendiste en el pasado y no lo entiendes aun, esa antigua religión que proclamas ya no es más, no te das cuenta de que poco a poco todo se va desvaneciendo, la tierra no tiene ya fuerza para seguir, se rindió a lo inevitable y ninguno lo quiso ver, pidió ayuda a gritos, y vosotros mismos la destruisteis intentando por todos los medios que yo me uniera a vuestra causa, mis viajes Moldret los que vosotros seguisteis de cerca no pretendían más que ayudar a nuestra antigua religión a sobrevivir a poder aguantar, pero siempre hacíais algo para impedir que tuviese éxito en mi empresa y este es el resultado de todo ello, muerte y destrucción de uno de los pocos reinos que aun creían en ella, el más leal de todos a pesar de lo que vosotros pudieseis creer.-

-Mentira, todo palabras llenas de mentira y deslealtad, Emirs siempre estuvimos vigilantes de ti, nunca habríamos llegado hasta aquí sino lo hubiésemos hecho así, y a pesar de que caíste ante nosotros en innumerables ocasiones, solo en una conseguimos al fin lo que necesitábamos de ti, y este fue el resultado de ese día.-

Alzó la mano en la que portaba la piedra y su sonrisa brillaba ante el resplandor que la piedra manaba.

-Yo destruí esa piedra, nunca te la daría.-

-O Emirs, no me la diste a mí, nunca me la habrías podido dar, y mucho menos yo me hubiese podido acercar tanto a ti como para lograr tenerla, y menos teniendo en cuenta que ni tú sabías que aun existía.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

Los ojos verdes brillaron al mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sonrió con tanta malicia, que se sorprendió a si mismo culpándose de no haber sido capaz de ver tremenda maldad que albergaba en el interior de ese hombre cuando fue el momento.

-Me ha costado diez años, ¿o han sido doce?, no se con certeza cuanto exactamente ha sido el tiempo que me ha llevado someterla a mi voluntad, pero al fin lo he conseguido, tú podrás aclararme cuanto tiempo exactamente me ha llevado, dime Emirs, ¿cuándo fue cuando al fin conseguiste tener entre tus brazos al ser amado?-

Los ojos azules se abrieron de tal forma ante la sorpresa de esas palabras que no supo exactamente como empezó la lucha que comenzaron en esos momentos.

La mención de su ser más preciado lo había enloquecido y más el sospechar que aquella vez que tanto había atesorado en su interior había sido solo con el propósito de un engaño bien formado.

Las voces llenas de magia y con una fuerza increíble sonaban clamando ser las vencedoras, ante ambos hombres se formaban las oleadas de magia, se podía apreciar, al menos los ojos acostumbrados a ello, la magia que desbordaban ambos dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo, cada cual con su idea de lo real, verdadero, y correcto, y por supuesto dispuestos a demostrar cual era el que llevaba la razón.

Su lucha parecía no tener fin debido al tremendo poder de cada adversario, no sabían cuanto tiempo era el que llevaban en esa lucha pero la oscuridad había comenzado a hacer acto de presencia y la debilidad de cada uno se iba demostrando poco a poco, con cada hechizo que salía de los labios de ellos.

Pero era una lucha desigual debido a la piedra en manos del hombre más joven la piedra que había provocado todo aquello, la que al parecer habían logrado con engaños.

Un grito de frustración abandonó los labios del mayor de los combatientes, en el iba la decepción y el dolor que lo embargaban.

Su mayor tesoro había sido solo un engaño más en su largo historial pero el peor y el más doloroso de todos.

-DETENTE MOLDRET.-

La voz de una mujer resonó en el claro en el que ambos magos daban el todo por el todo, sus palabras eran claras ante el deseo de la mujer, ambos consternados y sorprendidos por tal aparición en el lugar detuvieron sus hechizos y miraron a la dueña de tal voz.

Una mujer que a pesar de su edad aun conservaba su belleza, y que emanaba al igual que ellos magia por todas partes se acercaba a ellos con paso apresurado, hasta situarse al lado no del más joven de los hombres sino del que contaba con su misma edad.

-Ya esta bien Moldret, esto no es lo que me habías prometido.-

-Pero es lo que tiene que ser madre.-

La mujer miró al hombre asombrada ante sus palabras.

-Tú me juraste que él no sufriría ningún daño.-

-Venga ya, tú sabías de esto tan bien como yo, sabías que este sería el final lo habías visto en tus sueños como todo lo que sucede, no vengas ahora con que no sabías de ello.-

-Me juraste que...-

La risa de Moldret se escuchó una vez más interrumpiendo las palabras de ella:

-Por más que intentes justificarte a ti misma sabías que nunca cumpliría esa promesa, así que ahora no vengas a culparme de lo que sabes que aquí va a suceder.-

-No te permitiré que lo hagas Moldret.-

-¿Y cómo lo vas a impedir?-

Los ojos de Moldret brillaron con cierta ansia y miraban a la mujer con diversión y bastante burla en su rostro menospreciando lo que ella le fuese a decir.

-Moldret tu lo has dicho, yo podía prever lo que aquí iba a pasar y a pesar de todo te puse en tus manos el objeto que te esta dando la victoria y que esta haciéndome a mí perder algo importante para mí, pero precisamente por saber y conocer lo que sería es que pude idear la forma de impedírtelo.-

La voz de la mujer sonaba segura y firme y después de pronunciar semejantes palabras ella comenzó a reclamar la magia a su ayuda y cuando abrió los ojos estos brillaron con un color anaranjado característico de la fuerza de la magia que ella ejercía.

Moldret dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer ante él no dudo en llevar a cabo lo que hiciese falta para impedirlo, por lo que con urgencia y cierta rapidez comenzó él también a conjurar su fuerza, ambos hechizos invocados chocaron en el centro haciendo que Moldret saliera despedido contra los árboles, y que la mujer cayera a los brazos del hombre que aun estaba a su lado.

Este cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sostenía a la mujer con todo el cuidado del mundo, ella por su parte lo miraba anhelante y llena de pesar, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que nunca había querido dejar caer, unas que había escondido y retenido hasta la saciedad.

-Ya esta todo hecho, después de todo una vez más somos tú y yo.-

-Si, eso parece.-

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre que la abrazó más hacía él y la contempló temeroso.

Ella por su parte le alargó la mano derecha y él pudo apreciar la piedra que antes tenía en sus manos Moldret y la cogió sin soltar su mano.

Ambos sostenían la piedra mientras se miraban a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar toser dejando escapar de sus labios un hilillo de sangre que recorrió su barbilla mientras que no dejaba de verlo y sonreía tristemente.

-Este es mi fin, a llegado el momento de despedirnos, Emirs.-

-No me llames así.-

-Tienes razón, ese no es tú nombre, Merlín, ese si lo es, y ese es el que a mi me gusta mi Merlín, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.-

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Merlín comenzó a negar con cierta desesperación:

-No, no es el momento yo te curaré, yo te ayudaré, tengo el poder sobre la vida y la muerte y lo sabes, yo puedo...-

La mujer alargó su mano hasta los labios de él y detuvo su desesperada súplica para sonreirle de medio lado y decirle:

-No, Merlín no más, dejame ir, déjame partir y poder descansar en paz.-

-No, no me dejes, no aquí, al menos llévame contigo a donde quiera que vayas hagamos este nuevo viaje juntos.-

Ella negó una vez más, y acercó el rostro de él al suyo para depositar un cálido beso en los labios de él y decir:

-Fue por amor Merlín, no te engañé, nunca lo habría podido hacer, a pesar de que pienses que te utilicé lo hice por amor.-

Ambos sostenían aun la piedra y ambos cerraron sus ojos para abandonarse a ese último beso de despedida entre ambos.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron y sus ojos se cerraron comenzaron el último viaje para ambos, uno que los llevó al recuerdo más preciado de ambos, al momento en que ambos fueron el uno del otro.

.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,

La oscuridad una vez más los envolvía, solo la luz de una hoguera los alumbraba, y una vez más estaban solos como había comenzado a ser habitual entre ellos, y parecía ser que ambos lo buscaban, anhelaban esos encuentros solitarios en los que mientras el viaje se llevaba a cabo no eran más que amigos de secretos e historias.

Unas gotas de lluvia decidieron darse a conocer tal y como habían anunciado a lo largo del día que harían, y ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose impregnar por el mensaje que esta les quería dar.

Era tan familiar esa caricia y ese frío que los recorría a ambos que ninguno abrió los ojos en largo tiempo y al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que no podían escapar más, sus ojos se encontraron brillantes en la noche anhelando ambos algo que sabían que por diferentes razones les había sido negado de incontables maneras, era todo tan sumamente imposible que por ello aun más lo deseaban.

Ella fue la primera en recuperar algo de su persona llamando a ella un recuerdo que quería olvidar desde hacía ya bastante tiempo pero que le había sido imposible de hacer, y precisamente era ese recuerdo lo que la había llevado a lo que ahora era.

Él por su parte había bajado la mirada incapaz de sostener más la culpa que lo embargaba a su vez por el mismo recuerdo, ambos estaban llenos de dolor debido a este.

-¿Por qué Merlín?-

El susurro que salió de los labios de ella estaba tan lleno de pesar y de ansia de saber que él no pudo más que levantar la mirada hacía ella y descubrirla mirando el fuego que a pesar de la lluvia aun existía, sus cabellos negros estaban cogidos como siempre que salía de viaje una larga trenza negra que los aprisionaba de forma que no se pudieran estropear y algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos que al estar mojados se le pegaban al rostro que seguía igual de hermoso que él lo recordaba aunque estaba adornado por cierta tristeza.

-¿De que me habláis Lady Morgana?-

Ni siquiera con la cantidad de veces que habían estado solos y juntos él había dejado de reconocer el título de ella, marcando así de forma latente una de las cosas que los separaban a ambos.

-¿Por qué me envenenaste?-

Morgana levantó su mirada ahora si llena de pesar y angustia deseosa de recibir una respuesta a esa pregunta suplicada y él tragó saliva con cierto temor, ¿cómo podía explicar algo que ni él se había podido explicar a si mismo?

-Era necesario Morgause nunca se habría detenido.-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme todo esto Merlín?-

Había tal reproche en sus palabras que él se sintió culpable una vez más.

-Lady Morgana yo...-

-No, eres uno de los nuestros y te dedicaste a mentirme una y otra vez, me enviaste donde los druidas en lugar de brindarme tú apoyo y ayuda cuando más desesperada estaba por recibirla, me engañaste como a todos y como aun lo estás haciendo, y encima intestaste matarme, no te importo en nada nuestra amistad tú lo hiciste por alguien que solo desea nuestra muerte, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí cuando creía que eras mi amigo?-

-Lady Morgana entiendame yo debía de...-

-Nada Merlín, y deja de llamarme Lady Morgana por que ya no lo soy, soy solo Morgana, nada más ya no soy la protegida de Uther.- al decir esas palabras ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó una cantidad de reproches que él no era capaz a desmentir, tantas y tantas culpas que le atribuía y que eran todas y cada una verdades, pero ¿qué más podía hacer él?, ¿qué más debía de hacer?, ella seguía y seguía sin descanso y él poco a poco se iba sumiendo en un mundo de culpabilidad tal que amenazaba con absolverlo sin remedio, sintió una gota caer justo entre sus ojos y se levantó con cierta brusquedad y caminó hasta ella para detener su paseo y sus palabras.

Apresó ambas manos de ella y la obligó a mirarlo a lo ojos reclamando tal vez el derecho a poder defenderse de tales acusaciones tan justificadas y a la vez tan injustas hacía él.

-Ya basta Lady Morgana, ya no más, ¿acaso pensáis que me es fácil todo esto?, ¿de hecho sabéis cuanto me repulsa tener que evitar constantemente los intentos desesperados de aquellos que son como yo?, ¿tenéis acaso idea de lo que es tener que estar viviendo con temor a ser descubierto en cualquier momento?-

-Si Merlín yo lo viví y no recibí ayuda de ninguna clase, tan solo que me envenenaran no al que yo tanto temía, sino la persona que consideraba mi amigo, la persona a la que le había confiado mi vida ciegamente y como una estúpida.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar los ojos de ella sin que pudiera evitar su salida y Merlín no podía dejar de verla lleno de culpa:

-Lady Morgana, vos me obligasteis a ello, vos os unisteis a Morgause y nos traicionasteis a todos incluyendo a la persona que vos calificáis como amigo.-

-Nunca te hubiesen hecho daño.-

La triste risa de Merlín se escuchó en el claro como única testigo de ella Morgana, este dejó de reír y dijo:

-Por favor Lady Morgana sabéis de sobra que las intenciones de Morgause y los otros es acabar conmigo.-

-Solo si no te unes a ellos.- declaró ella enfadada.

-Y no lo haré Lady Morgana, no puedo traicionar a quienes han cuidado de mí y abandonar a Arturo, mi lugar es estar a su lado y aunque no lo puedas creer aun así no he abandonado en ningún momento a los nuestros, y estoy seguro de que cuando Arturo suba al trono de Camelot seremos libres.-

Ahora fue el turno de ella de reír y declarar.

-Si Merlín tienes razón cuando Arturo suba al trono no pasará mucho más antes de que todo acabe.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Lady Morgana?-

-YA BASTA MERLÍN, NO SOY LADY MORGANA SOY MORGANA SIMPLEMENTE TAN SOLO LA BRUJA MORGANA NADA MÁS.-

-NO, NO puedo no, para mí debéis de seguir siendo Lady Morgana, no puedo veros de otra manera señora, para mí siempre seréis Lady Morgana mi amiga de la corte del rey de Uther.-

-A la que traicionasteis y casi matáis.-

-Pero no lo hice, y nunca lo hubiese echo, a pesar de todo se que si al final Morgause no hubiese accedido a mi pedido nunca os hubiera dejado partir de mi lado.-

Morgana dejó de intentar soltarse del agarre que el mago tenía sobre ella y lo contempló sorprendida por tales palabras dichas en un susurro casi en secreto inaudible.

-¿Qué...?-

-No puedo dejar de llamaros Lady Morgana porque en el momento en que abandone el título que os separa inexorablemente de mí, no se si seré capaz de tener en cuenta cualquiera de todas las restantes razones que me impedirían hacer lo que anhelo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.-

En lugar de alejarse asustada por tal declaración por parte del joven mago Morgana sintió en su interior que un deseo se había cumplido, el deseo de que él le dijese que sentía algo más que amistad por ella, y que tenía poderosas razones para no haberse acercado a ella antes en ninguno de sus otros encuentros, ¿pero que podrían sacar de saber que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro excepto un mayor sufrimiento por anhelarse desesperadamente y no poder tenerse?

A pesar de que su cabeza le recriminaba lo que su corazón reclamaba a gritos, Morgana llevó ambas manos al rostro del joven y lo miró directamente a los ojos una vez más en ambos brillaba algo que no tenía que ver con la amistad, ni los secretos, y mucho menos con el inocente juego que ambos habían llevado a cabo en tantas ocasiones, no esta vez el deseo brillaba con tal intensidad y poder que nada podría apagarlo por más lluvia que cayese a su alrededor.

-Solo soy Morgana, Merlín, nada más que Morgana.-

Las palabras susurradas con tanto anhelo y cierta incitación, hicieron al joven estremecerse completamente mientras llevaba ambas manos a los hombros de la muchacha que estaba sosteniendo desde hacía ya un rato y la intentaba alejar de él con el poco poder que le quedaba:

-Esto no puedo permitirlo Lady Morgana, he de llevaros de vuelta a casa entera y completa, no debo probar algo que se que nunca será mío.-

-Solo porque tú no lo quieres, no regresaré Merlín, no volveré con Uther y Arturo, y solo quiero que tú estés a mi lado, ven conmigo Merlín, ven a donde deberías de estar desde un principio.-

Sin dejar que Merlín se alejase de ella Morgana acercó sus labios a los de él y sin cerrar los ojos pero manteniendo la mirada de él rozó sus labios, el primer contacto entre ambos, el primer roce que los llevaba al pecado y a la traición.

El que desencadenaba y llevaba a ambos al olvido de todo excepto del uno y el otro.

A pesar de la resistencia que quisieran poner, y del deseo fingido que quisieran hacer aflorar ambos para detener lo que sucedía, ninguno pudo detenerse a si mismo y mucho menos al otro.

El beso pasó de ser tierno y cálido como el más puro de los besos a tornarse, apasionado y exigente, las manos antes quietas en sitios seguros, habían decidido explorar terrenos prohibidos para ambos.

Las ropas empapadas por la lluvia y que tan bien se pegaban al cuerpo, eran tan solo una carga pesada que les quemaba a pesar del frío que les debía de estar inundando a ambos.

Sus ojos que en un principio se negaban a cerrarse se habían cansado de fingir indiferencia y de intentar ocultar el deseo que habían dejado entrever., ahora estaban cerrados perdidos en las mentes de ambos intentando ayudar a grabar a la mente todo lo que les era posible abarcar.

Cada vez que se abrían cogían un retazo de su alrededor y se cerraban con la esperanza de grabar esa imagen que habían contemplado a fuego en los recuerdos de sus dueños.

Las manos de él fueron al cabello de ella liberando de su prisión a su melena negra que tanto le había gustado desde un principio y enredó sus dedos en ella mientras la acercaba a él deseando que nunca se separase de su lado.

Su otra mano se encontraba en la parte baja de la espalda de ella acariciando la piel descubierta de esta.

Las manos de ella se encontraban explorando el cuerpo de él con tal deseo de acercarlo más a ella que podía palparse en el ambiente la desesperación de no conseguir tal objetivo.

Sus labios abandonaron los del otro, para perderse en nuevos lugares y hacer sentir a cada uno de ellos nuevas sensaciones antes insistentes pero queridas y bien recibidas por ambos.

Ninguno pensó en nada que no fuera el otro, ambos deseando hacer que el otro nunca olvidara ese momento, y ambos llevando al otro al lugar más buscado por todo ser, el paraíso.

Sus caricias, besos, sus susurros, palabras destinadas el uno al otro, sus gemidos y nombres susurrados en el momento de mayor frenesí, quedaron sepultadas y ocultadas en el bosque que los ocultaba a ambos.

El bosque de la isla de Avalon sería el único testigo de la entrega de ambos, sería el único capaz de dar testimonio del amor que ambos se demostraban porque después de esa noche Amor prefirió quedarse oculto a ojos imprudentes y sobre todo a los peligros existentes, al menos eso intentó o pretendió que así fuese, pero Amor desconocía la llegada en la noche de uno más al bosque de Avalon haciendo así posible que la mujer llena de dolor y sufrimiento aprovechase el descanso del joven mago e hiciese que el cristal que había quedado oculto en el cuerpo del joven mago sin que este tuviese conocimiento de tal hecho fuese reclamado a la superficie para ser utilizado por el mayor enemigo y experto en el engaño y en el chantaje Moldret.

.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,

Al abrir los ojos Merlín comprendió enseguida que ella ya se había ido de su lado, lleno de dolor y desesperación no pensó en absoluto, dejó escapar el dolor que sentía dando un grito tal que dejó escapar su magia de una forma que hizo que el hombre llamado Moldret el cual sonreía ante lo que contemplaba saliera despedido y acabase golpeándose fuertemente consiguiendo que su vida abandonara su cuerpo en un último suspiro.

A la vez que la tierra comenzaba a temblar y el castillo de Camelot comenzaba a hundirse poco a poco en la tierra mientras que algunas torres caían en mil pedazos, sin importarle nada al mago que sentía como todo comenzaba a caer a su alrededor y sin percatarse tampoco de que creaba una pequeña tumba en la que él mismo se encerraba para la eternidad, pero era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sobre todo por que para él ya nada tenía el más mínimo sentido y había decidido que dejaría escapar la magia de su cuerpo hasta tal punto que ya nada lo pudiera salvar.

.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,

Un grito rompió el silencio de la noche en el castillo de Camelot, un grito lleno de temor y a la vez de desesperación.

-¿Qué sucede lady Morgana?-

La puerta continua a la de su alcoba se había abierto y por ella entraba apresuradamente Gwen con algo de agua en una copa de metal, y una pequeña vela en la otra mano, sus pasos apresurados la llevaron al lado de su señora que parecía asustada y agitada, pero al acercar la vela a esta Gwen pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas de su señora mientras que se agarraba con fuerza el pecho y de sus ojos salían ciertas lágrimas recorriendo así su bello rostro blanco.

-No es nada.- susurró esta mientras no dejaba de ver una y otra vez unos ojos azules que ya le habían cautivado desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte.

Por otro lado en las habitaciones de los criados más exactamente en la que pertenecía al galeno Gallius también resonaba un grito despertando a dicho galeno que rápidamente fue a comprobar si le había pasado algo al torpe de su sirviente, para descubrir al joven sudado y con la respiración agitada.

Supuso que había tenido un sueño que no debería de contarle a él, como otras muchas veces que el muchacho soñaba cosas que debían de quedar en el más absoluto de los secretos hasta que llegase el momento de ser desveladas por lo que se marchó de allí cogiendo la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla, pero antes de conseguir llevar a cabo esa acción pudo escuchar como el muchacho susurraba con tal ternura y dolor un nombre que lo hizo detenerse y contemplarlo alarmado, para volver a alumbrar la estancia con la vela que anteriormente había cogido y apreciar así las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro del muchacho que no era capaz ni de impedir que saliesen.

-Morgana.-

Gallius sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en ese momento prefirió marcharse de allí y esperar a que él le contase que pasaba, y deseando que fuese lo que fuese no se tratase de lo que él sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo atrás, que su joven aprendiz se había enamorado de lo prohibido.

Todo en el castillo de Camelot era igual a cualquier día, al menos para casi todos los habitantes de este, menos para dos, los cuales se habían pasado todo el tiempo intentando evitar al otro a toda costa intentando así que lo soñado nunca sucediese, sobre todo lo que había pasado en el principio del sueño.

Pero Amor y destino son caprichosos, por lo que cuando la noche estaba por caer, cuando la pesadilla estaba por llegar a los sueños de Lady Morgana como tantas otras noches el galeno llamó a su criado, ya que él estaba ocupado y no podía ir a entregar el remedio a Lady Morgana.

Este a pesar de protestar de mil y una maneras no consiguió nada y tuvo que ir a hacer el pedido reclamado, pero creyó tener suerte al encontrar a Gwen y así la abordó y le entregó a esta el brebaje, más calmado y seguro de que al menos por un día había podido evitar encontrarse con ella y justamente el día después del sueño tan vivido se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Al llegar abrió la puerta como siempre sin necesidad de llamar, pero alguien más la había cogido por el otro lado, tiró con fuerza porque creyó que se había atascado y cuando al fin esta abrió se encontró cayendo al suelo con unos ojos azules fijos en los suyos, un rostro blanco como el marfil y bello como el que más, recubierto en ciertos lados por una larga melena azabache.

Sin poder evitarlo ambos miraron los labios del otro y un rojo carmesí cubrió las mejillas de ambos jóvenes que a pesar de que sabían que debían de separarse no eran capaces de hacerlo.

Pero no era el momento y el lugar de que fueran el uno del otro por ello la aparición del galeno que los miró a ambos consternado por la posición en la que se encontraban y más aun por las miradas que ambos se dedicaban.

Y sabedor como era de que su criado no contaba con muchas luces prefirió intervenir cuando vio que los rostros de ambos jóvenes se acercaban como imanes que se atraían a una perdición.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-

Ambos se separaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban apunto de hacer y Merlín corrió a ocultarse en su recámara mientras que Lady Morgana pedía su remedio a Gallius el cual le decía que ya debería de encontrarse en su recamara y esta aun sonrojada abandonaba la estancia sin poder evitar mirar una vez más a la puerta cerrada sabiendo sin saber como que quien se encontraba detrás de esta estaba respirando agitadamente y se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y los ojos cerrados viéndola a ella de igual modo que sabía que si ella los cerraba lo vería a él.

Por que por más que ambos quisieran olvidar el sueño tenido en la noche pasada ambos sabían que sería imposible de borrar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hola esta es la primera vez que me decido a escribir algo de esta pareja, a pesar de que desde niña he deseado escribir de este mago en particular nunca me había atrevido, sin embargo si que lo he hecho de otros magos jejeje, tal vez por eso es que me animé a escribir esto, espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión buybuy y nos vemos en otra ocasión por que se que ya que he escrito el primero seguiré haciéndolo.**_


End file.
